


Birthday Boy

by ChickenXD



Series: Papaisa [5]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well... it's Shuu's bday I think it's only appropriate to write him a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

“What do you want for your birthday?”

Ryuuji popped the question one night as he and Isa were staying up in the lab, doing reports – well, Ryuuji wasn’t helping much other than offering food and chocolate anyway.

Isa turned to look at Ryuuji, confused.

“It’s not my birthday, Kawara-sensei.”

“Well, it will be in two days,” Ryuuji replied. “Anything you want? Clothes? Food? Toys?”

“You can just get me whatever you want,” Isa replied as he turned his attention back to the report. “I don’t particularly need anything.”

“Still…” Ryuuji could only sigh at that answer. “I’ve gotten you nothing but books for the past few years… give me an inspiration.”

“Books are fine,” Isa replied nonchalantly. “I don’t know much about literature, but reading is – ”

“No, no, Isa-kun! I want to give you something different! Something special!”

“Special”?

Not a word Isa would associate with his birth or himself. For him, his birthday is just another day, just a date to remember – 12th of December, 2161. Not like the world will suddenly be covered with fireworks and rainbows that day, just because it’s his birthday.

Think about it, Isa would be 18 now, an age people regard as maturity. Perhaps that’s why Ryuuji was fretting about doing something different…

Isa had never expected himself to live for so long.

First there were his parents, who did nothing except brought him into the world and made him feel like there was no value in being alive.

And then there was the bombing – he never expected himself to survive, but he did anyway, although it still affected him. He’s been color blind since, and it left a big scar on his back.

Perhaps he should have never been born – Isa still thinks about it sometimes, what the world would be like without him. Maybe nothing would be different – but if anything was to be, it would be for the better.

Others would find the thought terrifying, but Isa somehow found consolation in that thought. That if he was to die, he would never be missed –

– well, not really. Ryuuji would probably miss him.

But why would he? He’s got his own family to take care of, and the other Takaba Lab employees. He’s just an insignificant part of Ryuuji’s life.

“I know!”

Ryuuji excitedly jumped from his chair, making Isa turn around to him, curious.

“But it’s a secret!” Ryuuji announced, “Or else it won’t be fun!”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Come on, Isa-kun! I’m sure you’ll like it!”

Isa didn’t press further. He was somewhat intrigued by whatever Ryuuji has in store – but perhaps for now, it doesn’t really matter…

**  
  
**

The 12th of December was just a normal day. No fireworks, no sparkles, no nothing.

“Good morning, Isa-kun!” Ryuuji greeted as he walked in, “Happy birthday!”

“...thank you.”

Ryuuji puts a small box wrapped with a red ribbon in front of Isa. Small enough to not be a book, but bigger than a ring. Somehow, just by looking at the wrapping, Isa had a feeling it was something pretty expensive.

“You didn’t have to do this, Kawara-sensei!”

“Open it, Isa-kun!” he said, “I have to explain it to you!”

A gift that requires some explanation sounds a bit strange, but Isa decided to just open it. Maybe it’s a toy or something that requires assembly – but in such a small box?

It was a tie – pretty straightforward.

Isa couldn’t quite point out the colours, but it had some red stripes on it.

“You like it?” Ryuuji showed his own tie, “I picked out the same pattern with mine, only yours is purple, so we can have matching ties!

“Let’s see how it looks on you!”

Ryuuji took the tie out of the box, circled it around Isa’s neck, and started tying it.

“You know, since you’re all grown up now, you have to be able to tie a tie, Isa-kun!”

“I know how to,” Isa replied. “I’ve done it for you a few times.”

“Well…” Ryuuji was confused now – he must’ve missed a step or did it wrong, because the knot wouldn’t form. He quickly undid the whole thing, smiling sheepishly.

“Let’s try that again, shall we?”

Ryuuji was about to tie it again when Isa took the tie in his hands, and tied it himself into the perfect Windsor knot.

“...how is it, sensei?”

“It looks good on you, Isa-kun!” Ryuuji said proudly. “Man, am I good at this!”

Isa looked at his reflection on the window, and Ryuuji was right – it looked somewhat nice, indeed.

“You don’t have to wear it everyday or anything… I just thought it’d be nice for you to have a tie,” Ryuuji said with a smile. “But if you do wear it, remember that I gave it to you, alright?

“You’re all grown up now, Isa-kun,” Ryuuji said, placing a hand on Isa’s shoulder. “So… wherever life takes you, don’t forget me.”

“I won’t,” Isa suddenly blurted, “I’m... a lot more worried that you’re the one who will forget me.”

Ryuuji seemed surprised upon hearing that.

“What do you mean, Isa-kun?”

“I mean, for you, I’m probably just another kid,” Isa said, “I’m sure it doesn’t really matter to you. But even if I’m not here, it wouldn’t really matter, would it now?”

“Of course it would!”

Perhaps it was just Isa’s thought, but Ryuuji seemed somewhat upset.

“You mustn’t think like that, okay, Isa-kun?” Ryuuji asked, “You’re part of this world now, so don’t think that your existence is irrelevant! I’ll be really sad if anything happens to you, you know?”

Before Isa could say anything, Ryuuji had planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t ever think you’re not good enough,” Ryuuji said, “For me, you’ll always be the best, Isa-kun.”


End file.
